


Beyond Redemtion

by MsAnimeManga4ever



Series: Team Free Breakdown [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Depression, Self-Hatred, hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:58:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAnimeManga4ever/pseuds/MsAnimeManga4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel stood facing the wall, his wings unfurled. Lightning illuminated the dim room through the window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond Redemtion

Castiel stood facing the wall, his wings unfurled. Lightning illuminated the dim room through the window. With each flash his wings were revealed, and Castiel was shamed each time-reminded of his mistakes and all of the poor decisions he'd made. He was glad he spent his time among humans. They couldn't see the sorry state of his decrepit wings, singed and destroyed beyond redemption. Just as he was. 

With the next flash came an audible gasp. And the few consecutive flashes that came after created enough light to show Castiel's wings slowly droop. He didn't move- didn’t turn around. He just stood there, head hanging, shoulders low, hands tightened into fists. Dean walked over to him silently and put a hand on his shoulder. There was another clap of lightning, and Castiel flinched.  
"Don't look at them," he whispered. "They're hideous."  
Dean shook his head. "No, Cas."  
"Don't lie to spare my feelings!" Castiel shouted. "I don't understand why you would anyway." He paused, then murmured, "I don't deserve your kindness."  
Dean spun Castiel around. "What the hell are you talking about?"  
"I let you down again Dean. I went behind your back again. I'm responsible for more death-I-I got Charlie killed Dean! I let her die."  
Anger lit Dean's eyes. "Damnit Castiel, don't talk like that! You were trying to help me. It's not your fault Charlie died, alright."  
Castiel shook his head. "No, it is Dean. I allowed her to be by herself. I gave her the opportunity to leave. I messed up-like I always do. And don't tell me that It's fine because I always have good intentions. It's not! The doesn't excuse all the awful things I've done!"  
Castiel's eyes were shining now.  
"Cas-"  
"I don't understand why I keep being given chances at life. All I've done is make terrible decisions and create chaos. I don't deserve-"  
Castiel was cut off when Dean had enough. With one hand on his neck and one on his back Dean pulled Castiel in and covered his lips with his to shut him up. He pulled back when he felt Castiel's hot tears slide against their cheeks.  
"Cas don't-" Dean paused, not sure what to say, and growled when he couldn't think of something good. "Just don't."  
He pulled him back in for a hug, and Castiel buried his face into his neck-his grip on Dean tight-and let loose heaving sobs. They echoed off the walls, not even drowned out by the crack of lightning that displayed his broken wings wrapped tightly around himself and Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about adding in Sam looking on-since Dean's forgiving Cas but not him-but I like the end so  
> But yeah, keep in mind he's forgiving Cas but not Sam. Which is kinda messed up but that's kinda the point cause it brings more feels


End file.
